Hogwarts Hooligans: First Year
by jeorgias
Summary: Five very different boys meet forming a friendship, join them as they fight bad guys, knock out trolls, and solve mysteries. Sherlock crossover as well!
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the characters or places used in this story they belong to their authors/creaters

_Prologue_

* * *

_***Knock Knock***_

Albus looked up from the parchment he was writing on

"Come in" he called

His deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall opened the door,

"I've come for the muggle-born's acceptance letters" She said.

"Ahh yes",

Albus pulled up a bunch of letters and a small sack from one of the many draws in his desk

"You'll be travelling to America to get a few of the students; I've already sorted out the portakeys"

And he handed her the sack and bundle of letters.

"The names of the students are printed on their portakeys as well as the activation codes".

Professor McGonagall inspected the letters,

"There is more muggle-borns than last year, why are there some for America?" McGonagall asked.

"There are a few students whose various talents may come in useful if joined with magic, which in turn make him or her useful to have on our side" Albus said with a brighter than usual twinkle in his eyes.

Albus dismissed her with a wave of his hand and went back to writing, which was fortunate for he didn't see the tightening of McGonagall's mouth. She didn't approve of the use of young children as pawns in his and You Know Who's game of chess. How Dumbledore managed to convince so many people that what he did was for the greater good, he even planned on controlling The Boy Who Lived by paying a few people to befriend him! Absolutely preposterous! She would have to keep an eye out on Mr Potter when he came to Hogwarts maybe push him in the direction of friends that will be real and faithful to him.

"I shall go at once" She pulled out a portakey from the sack, this one was labelled Anthony Stark LA, United States of America. Activation Code: Ferrum Hominis. McGonagall yelled the code and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

*Author's Note: I'm not actually sure where Tony Stark lives when he's a kid but the internet said LA, this is also going to be set 2013 not 1991 like the Harry Potter books.

Please tell me what you think, any improvements I can make (this is my first time) THANKS! This is also a Sherlock crossover fanfic, can only add two to the categories


	2. Chapter 1: Tony Stark

Will try to get all the introductions, meeting and sorting done as quickly as possible. Also I made it so Jarvis was already created, and its the year 2013. Slight OoC

* * *

_Chapter 1: Tony Stark_

"Sir, your father Mr Stark wishes to see you upstairs in the dining room" Jarvis's voice startled me from my thoughts on improving my flight stabilizers by modifying the metal structuring's arrangement.

"What for?" I asked, curious, my father didn't speak to me much. God I hope it isn't his 'your such a disappointment' talks. Or my personal favourite 'you should be more like Joseph Rogers son whose done this and that' blah blah blah.

"There is a visitor from a school I believe" answered Jarvis.

Sigh "Tell him I'll be right up" I opened my lab doors making sure they were securely shut behind me and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. When I got to the top and walked down the entrance hall making a left into the dining room. I saw my mother and father sitting across from a rather stern looking woman, with thin lips and greying black hair pulled into a bun. Three pairs of eyes were on me as I sat next to my mother, up close the woman had rather strange clothing on. Kind of old-fashioned, robes I think they call them.

"Anthony, this is Professor McGonagall from a school that wishes to have you enrolled" he said gesturing to the woman who smiled at me.

"Could you please explain to my son what you just told us" he asked, it's got to be pretty big because he seemed sort of big-eyed like when he talked about Joseph's son Steve .

"Of course" that was to my father, turning to me she said "Well Mr Stark I'm as your father explained from a school that wishes to have you enrolled there. This school is different from any other school you'll ever go to because at Hogwarts we teach witchcraft and wizardry".

This made me burst out laughing, witchcraft and wizardry what a joke though it was surprising my parents are too upright to play pranks.

"Jeez I never knew you had it in you to play pranks dad" I snickered.

He nodded at the person they obviously hired, what was she going to do now? Fly around on a broomstick? But to my complete and utter shock she pulled out a stick which I supposed was a wand tapped the table and said "wingardium leviosa" and suddenly the table we were all sitting at was slowly rising above our heads before gently coming to a rest in the same spot previous to its little floating trip.

I raised an eyebrow "That easily could have been set up with wires or strings". 'Professor McGonagall' seemed surprised at my answer.

"Very well than I'll just have to do this" and seemed to shrink into herself and there in her place sat a cat. It then transformed back into the woman, leaving me rather convinced that magic was real.

"Ok I have one question" I paused for effect "where do I sign up?"


	3. Chapter 2: Loki Laufeyson

Sorry about the late updating, thought I could get everything done quickly but I've been a bit busy. Painting the walls in my room! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter_ 2: Loki Laufeyson_

"_Loki, my brother_!" Thor my 'brother' called,

Why couldn't he understand I don't like to play wrestle? I preferred to actually use my brain then let it rot in my skull.

***Crash***

I raised an eyebrow at my brother who had just come crashing through my bedroom door, "_I locked that for a reason" _.

"_But brother, father told me to come and take you to the lounge_" Thor boomed, why he couldn't talk at a normal volume I would never know.

"_Details Thor, who is it and what do they want?" _I asked, slightly curious.

"_Tis an elder woman who is a professor from a school in England" _ Thor replied "_I believe she wants you to attend her school"_.

I was more than a bit curious now, standing I pushed Thor and shouted "_Race you to the lounge" _ Thor looked stunned, I could understand that because I was rarely in a playful mood. As we raced down the stairs and took a sharp right I saw the women he was talking about. She was quiet old, uptight looking with prim and proper hair. We skidded to a stop in front of mum and dad sat on the couch, I sat on the left next to mum and Thor sat on the right next to dad.

"_As I was saying, I'm sure Loki would want to join if his condition were explained"_, dad said while waving his hand in my general direction. My condition? The way he said it made me a bit worried, was there something wrong with me?

The women turned to me, "_Hello Mr Laufeyson, I'm Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I know this may come as a shock to you but I've come to tell you that you are a wizard and you can do magic". _

Wizard? I know I can do some weird things like making things catch fire on an occasion but a wizard? If there is a school then that meant there was a whole bunch of wizards and from the name of the school witches. If they really did exist how have they managed to hide from the rest of the world that's not magical?

"_How do I know if you're telling the truth? This could be some sort of trick." _If this Professor McGonagall could prove that magic, witches and wizards are real than I would attend this school and maybe Thor and I would be more evenly matched.

Professor McGonagall sighed and mumbled something to herself that sounded like '_kids these days' _and turned into a tabby cat. It was like there was a woman and suddenly it was like she melted down into a cat. That had me pretty much convinced, if I could turn into an animal I could sneak into places and play pranks maybe there were some spells I could use to help out. Like turn this fat fellow yellow. I had one thing to say

"_Where do I sign up?"_

* * *

Next is Sherlock whose activation code is terebravisse which is bored in latin.


	4. Chapter 3: Sherlock Holmes

***Ring Ring***

With a sigh I carefully placed the hydrochloric acid on the table next to the eyes I was experimenting with,

"_What is it now Mycroft? I'm doing an experiment" _I huffed into the phone.

"_Observing the speed it takes for hydrochloric acid to eat through the cell membrane of the eyeball is elementary Sherlock" _Mycroft replied.

I looked straight at the camera lodged in the corner of the bookshelf in my lab,

"_I heard you're on another diet Mycroft my dear brother, I suddenly realized I'm quiet hungry for some cake"._

"_Oh come off it would you Sherlock, Mummy wants you in the sitting room in 5 minutes. And you know how she gets when her 'darling Sherly' disobeys". _

"_Tell her I'll be there soon" _ I ended the call, packed up my stuff sticking things in the fridge. I closed

the shed I'd renovate into my lab is off to the left of the Holmes Mansion, I trekked the short

distance to the house and entered through the side door. I climbed the servant stairs and took a

right onto the second floor landing. Making sure my clothing was presentable I knocked on the door.

Anderson one of our servants opened the door, he had obviously been serving some appetizers to

Mother, Mycroft and what looked like a guest. She was around 65 years of age, had a strange

dress on which I believe would be called a robe. Her occupation was a teacher judging by the chalk

marks on the sleeves of her robe, a stern one gong by her tightly pinned back hair and prim facial

expression.

I walked in and kissed Mummy's check, between her and Mycroft and nodded at the teacher.

The woman obviously approved of my entrance; she actually smiled and inclined her head.

"_Sherly, this is Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School._ _Hogwarts is a school for people who have the same gift as you do" _Mum explained. I turned to Professor McGonagall

"_If there is an entire school for these 'gifted' students, how did you manage to hide away from the non-gifted people of the human population?", I'm slightly sceptical._

"_I'm glad you asked" _Professor McGonagall said "_We hide in plain sight, humans see only what they want to see"._

"_So at this school you learn to control your gifts?" I asked,_

"_Hogwarts is a school that trains witches and wizards, you learn spells and enchantments that will be useful for later life if you chose to take on a career involving magic" McGonagall replied._

"_Hmm so where do I sign up?" _


	5. Chapter 4: Before they meet Tonys POV

Been forgetting to add that I don't own any of the characters im using!

* * *

"_Sir, Professor McGonagall is here" _Jarvis alerted me "_You and Mrs Stark will be travelling to a Diagon Alley in England I believe",_

'_Thanks Jarvis, tell them I'll be down in a minute" _Wonder how were getting to England? Wait I know Magic, why did I even ask? Apparently a group of the American muggle-born students will be meeting up with English muggle-borns, I don't think there are any students from other countries. Just from Europe and the US, probably other schools in those countries to go to.

I grabbed my tablet and earphones from my desk and stuffed them in my backpack; I shut my bedroom door behind me and ran down the stairs into the hallway. I spotted Professor Mc and mum by the door,

"_What means of transportation are we using?" _I asked "_Broomsticks? Carpets?"._

Mum actually looked up from her Blackberry but soon lost interest when Professor pulled out a pencil and said "_Portakey actually",_

"_Porta what?" _ "_Portakey is a device that is charged with magic, and can send a group of people from one place to another, it only works going there and back". _

"_Cool, so you said there's a group of us" _I said, moving on to a new topic "_Who are these others?"._

"_There's Bruce Banner who was born and brought up in America, Loki Laufayson was also born and bred here, and lastly a set of twins Natasha and Clint Arrow who moved from Russia when they were 6" _Professor McGonagall answered "_In case I forgot to explain, first years at Hogwarts are 11yrs old"._

"_When we're all here I'll answer any questions you might have" _Professor McGonagall's raised hand halted any speech "_Now hold on to this pencil and don't let go"_

"_Ready? One Two Three! VADE!"_

There was a tug in my navel than we were gone.

* * *

Vade is go in latin, it's the portakey activation code in case that wasn't clear in the story!


	6. Chapter 6: Loki meets Tony

"_Mummy, when are they going to get here?" _ I asked again, and no matter what Thor says I am not whining. "_The owl said they would be here in an hour, it's nearly been an hour so just a couple more minutes" _Mum replied, patient as ever.

***Crack***

I nearly fell of my seat on the windowsill when a small group of people appeared with a loud noise in the middle of our driveway, "_Mum!" _Mum I shrieked "_There here!"_

I grabbed my shoes, mum's hand bag and the house keys, and scurried to mum side. I handed her the bag and keys, tied up my shoes and started dragging her to the door. "_Come on.."_

"_Wait for them to knock first darling" _She sounded amused, a polite tap sounded on the door. Mum smoothed down the front of her dress and pulled the door open with a smile, "_Good afternoon, I'll just put my shoes on and we can go"._

I inspected the small group, observing the brown-haired boy with the intelligent eyes with his rather bored looking mother; a taller slightly muscled short black-haired boy was with his dad who was kind of angry-looking. The two boys were talking about some book on nuclear physics, which sounded kind of interesting if you knew half the words they were using. The boy with the smart eyes turned to me, he looked me up and down then stuck out his hand and drawled "_Name's Anthony Stark but you can call me Tony"_. I raised an eyebrow at his greeting and slowly stretched out my hand "_Loki" _I said as we shook. The tall boy smiled nervously "_I'm Robert but I go by my middle name which is Bruce" _he seemed nice which is a bit boring, but that was just me. My mother soon came rushing out Professor made us all stand in a circle and we held onto an orange pencil she called out something that sounded like "_Vade" _and there was a strange feeling in my stomach before we were gone.

* * *

Long time no see I know, probley going to try upload 5 to 6 chapters a month!


	7. Loki Collection: POV Tony

This is Tony's POV of Loki's picking up

* * *

***crack***

We arrived with that cracking noise that I'm now getting used to, as well as the nauseating feeling of having the particles that make up you separate and travel to a different spot before returning to their original shape. Bruce seemed to be looking more nervous than usual and slightly green around the edges, that was his first time travelling by portkey and I'm rather impressed that he didn't fall over like mum and his dad did. We tidied ourselves up and started walking down the drive way of the large house that belonged to Loki Laufeyson Bruce and I discussing Dr Reeds latest book on nuclear physics, we all crowed onto the veranda and Professor McG reached out and knocked on the door. A moment passed before the door swung open to a friendly looking woman who had long blond hair and a hippy style dress on. A smallish boy that was obviously Loki stood behind her, maybe she was his mother? Though there was no family resemblance, Loki had straight shoulder length black hair and mischievous looking green eyes.

"_Good afternoon, I'll just put my shoes on and we can be off" _Loki's mother? said and walked back down the hall exiting through a door on the right, Loki stood in the door way and as I watched from the corner of my eye inspected our small group. Starting from me he moved on and ended at Bruce's father, when he was done I turned to him and lazily said "_Names Anthony Stark but you can call me Tony". _I watched as his eyebrow raised and he slowly extended his hand and we shook "_Loki",_

Hmm no mention of his last name, problems? Bruce smiled his nervous smile "_I'm Robert but I go by my middle name which is Bruce"_. Loki seemed disinterested in Bruce, Loki's mum walked out the door just then and we all stood a group circle before the activation code was said than we were gone.


	8. Sherlock and Mummy getting collected

I heard a crack noise over the whine of my violin; I paused and listened for further noise. There was none, judging by the single crack I would think it was Professor McGonagall come to collect Mummy and I. I continued playing; I was observing the effects the different tones of music effected Gladstone the house keeper's dog. I heard quiet footsteps climbing the stairs to my room, they paused in the doorway, it was Mycroft's obviously. You could hear from the tap of his umbrella, he had taken to carrying it around were ever he went.

"_Now Sherlock" _Mycroft said tiredly from where he stood, "_Tired from all that stair climbing dear brother?" _I paused playing and replied in the silkiest of voices an 11yr old boy with a breaking voice box could manage.

"_Shut up and hurry up would you Sherlock" _

I sighed, stood and placed the violin on the chair I had sat on.

"_Coming" _I grumbled under my breath about _stupid brothers _and _useless timing, _I climbed down the stairs with Mycroft in tow. Reaching the bottom I could hear sounds of quiet talking, two group's adults and children. I turned the corner and observed what I saw, a tall boy who had faint yellowing bruises around his neck, and small cuts around his hands. This abuse was probably done by his father whose shaking hands indicated he was a serious alcoholic, there was a small bit of dried blood under his left pointer finger which told me he was left-handed and used that to punch his son so hard that the fingernail broke the skin on this own palm. Next there was a boy who also showed signs of abuse, mental and emotional, and neglect. His mother who was back to tapping away on her phone was probably the source of neglect. She had signs of being restrained by her wrist by large hands, most likely the father/husband did both. A set of twins who were skilled in the art of fighting, the male was good at archery for his arms were slightly bulky with muscle that was gained from lifting up a heavy bow. The girl was slightly muscled everywhere, in a way which told me she was good at hand to hand combat, boxing karate those sort of things. At the end slightly away from the group stood the last boy whose face told nothing, nothing about him gave anything away it was completely blank. I looked back at the archery boy, he had a faint scratch on his check bone from where the butt of the arrow had sliced along it when he was practising this morning, the neglect full mother was texting a lover. The quick darting of her eyes gave her away, I looked back at the lonely boy still nothing.

I observed this all in seconds and ignoring my urge to stare at the boy I strode over to mummy and kissed her check. "_Go introduce yourself to the others before we go" _Mummy smiled down at me and then continued her conversation. Mycroft smirked at me, he had probably installed the fake hope in mummy that I would make friends in retaliation to my teasing about cake. Holding my head high I slid into the circle of children. "_Hello I am Sherlock Holmes" _I said, when one is being sociable with people they have just met you were supposed to introduce yourself. There was a small pause before the emotionally abused boy stepped forward "_Tony Stark of Stark Industries_" the others eyes showed surprise at this but Tony was feeling threatened probably because of my large home and the many expensive things that decorated the room and thought he had to show he was also of refined class. In reply I nodded, the next person stepped forward was the archer "Clint Arrow" he held his hand out to shake but I just tipped my head, he held an energetic air about him at that was off-putting. Clint dropped his hand after a moment and blushed; his twin snickered before saying "_I'm Natasha"_. Abused physically was up "_Bruce Banner" _he said waving his hand, Bruce was a scientist; he had the tell-tale evidence of a chemical on his hands tinting it a bit green around the nails. Lonely showed no sign of introducing himself but his mum left the 'adult' group and walked over, she lent down and whispered in his ear, I lip read it _if you be good I can show you what I add to make the healing ointment. _Finally something to go on he like to make herbal healers, the boy sighed before nodding. His mother smiled before returning to the other group, he stepped forward "_Loki, pleased to meet you" _he said rather dryly. I was just about to reply when Professor McGonagall said "_Ok everyone gather round and whatever you do make sure you always touch someone of the broach , this was our last stop and we will be going to Diagon Ally now" _we all moved into a circle the adults all touched a finger to the broach and gripped their children with the other hand, except for my mummy who knew I liked to do things myself and Tony and Bruce's parent's who didn't seem to care about their children. Professor McGonagall shouted "_Vade" _which meant go in …..

* * *

It cut off because they just portkey away and the sensation caused him to cut off that train of thought!


	9. Previous chapter LOKI and TONY's POVs

Warning probably lots of mistakes didn't have enough time to look over this!

* * *

Tony POV

***Crack***

From our spot on the lawn you could hear the strains of violin cords; it seemed to be coming from the third floor of the impressive and very English looking house. The noise halted for a moment before resuming, as we climbed the steps I looked around. Sherlock Holmes family was very rich judging by the house, lawn and cars. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and a tall haughty looking man answered, he was dressed in a suit and said "_Mrs Holmes has been waiting follow me" _and he turned walking away without glancing back to see if we were following. In the hall the violin could be heard quiet clearly and the butler turned into a room. As we all trooped into what looked like a large longue, a teenager passed us _what is it with everyone and suits around here? _He was also carrying an umbrella? Inside? A woman was sitting on a straight back chair but stood when we entered, the butler guy turned and walked back into the hallway. This woman though she wasn't wearing a suit she was dressed smartly in a black skirt with a high-necked top,

"_Good afternoon, my son Mycroft has just gone to get Sherlock" _She had to talk over the music though it wasn't as loud as it was in the hall. The music cut off as we were all moving into two groups, adults and kids. This time it didn't play again, must have been Sherlock playing he was quiet good for a 11/10yr old. Sherlock and Mycroft _shudder _weird names, who would want to be called that? Soon a tall boy with bouncy curls and bright blue eyes walked into the room with the teenager walking behind him. Finally someone who wasn't dressed fancy, he was only wearing trousers and a shirt with an overcoat over the attire. Sherlock paused and looked at us all for a moment; a small frown crossed his surprisingly exotic lips cupid bow I think they were called. He walked over to his mum and kissed her check, she smiled "_Go introduce yourself to the others before we go" _Mycroft smirked at Sherlock's eye roll. He walked straight into the middle of our group "Hello _I am Sherlock Holmes" _he seemed pleased with himself about something, his eyes were smug. I stepped forward "_Tony Stark of Stark Industries_" I liked this boy immediately and dad said that rich always hang out with the rich, not his exact words but close enough. He nodded at me before Clint introduced himself "_Clint Arrow" _with his hand-held out to shake, when Sherlock only tilted his head Clint blushed and looked like a kicked puppy. His twin laughed a bit, "_Natasha" _she said, Bruce was next "_Bruce Banner" _was said while he waved his hand. Sherlock's eyes focused on the hand for a bit, Loki as usual didn't rush to introduce himself. His mum actually had to come over this time, "_Loki, pleased to meet you". _Hey where was my pleased to meet you? All I got was a _Loki, _gotta work on that. Soon we were gathered in but instead of pencil travel it was broach.

Loki POV

We arrived in England this time, I was disappointed that no one tripped this time. Over the sounds of nature you could hear the sound of a violin; someone was expertly weaving together the different string sounds to create a rather beautiful piece of music which cut off before starting up again. We moved inside led by a butler *eye roll* tropical English rich, the music was quite loud in the hall but moving into a sitting room it was nearly completely quiet. We passed a well-dressed teenage carrying a thin umbrella, a sharp-looking women stood as we entered and we were told that the teenager was her other son "_Mycroft" _and he was getting Sherlock the magical son. As the adults and kids separated to chat, the music cut off and soon Sherlock and his brother walked in. Sherlock was different from his brother not only in looks but dress and manner, Sherlock wore a pair of black trousers and a white shirt with a rather glorious looking overcoat, he had curly hair and blue eyes. He stopped just inside the room and looked over our groups, he frowned a bit before continuing on to his mother. Kissing her check before having to come introduce himself. Tony, Clint, Natasha than Bruce replied, I wasn't going to reply because I didn't want to seem too eager like the rest. Mum promised me the ingredient that I couldn't figure out so I layered as much sarcasm into my voice as I could "_Loki, pleased to meet you". _We gathered around a broach and mum wrapped her arm around me. _"Vade"_


End file.
